


The Scene

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Benji很喜歡Ethan，也只是這樣，Ethan沒有任何義務回應。
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Scene

Benji看著Ethan的背影，和Ilsa站在一起很登對，Ilsa擁抱了Ethan，他可以讀到她說了句「你知道怎麼找到我」，Benji低下頭不再繼續看，他感覺自己喉頭發緊，但還是開心他的好友、最崇拜的人、多年來的暗戀對象可以找到一個好的、令他開心的、旗鼓相當的對象。  
他們都知道彼此的身分，可以毫無隱瞞──所以，這次應該可以過著幸福快樂的日子吧。Benji想著，盡可能忽略掉從胸腔深處湧現的苦楚。

這一天遲早會來的，他早就知道了。

Ilsa駕車離開，Ethan站在原地停頓了幾秒鐘才邁步往他們的方向，Benji為Ethan要忍受這樣的分別盲目地感到難過。  
他們盡可能快速地處理接下來的事情，儘管他們效率相當優異，但等一切終於要結束時，也幾乎就要天亮了。  
Luther和Brandt分別在不同的時間點前往不同地點接應，並直接前往安全屋休息。  
最後剩下Ethan和Benji，Ethan開著車說他們要前往飯店，Benji坐在副手座，不讓Ethan發覺自己的低落，開玩笑地說了一句「謝天謝地不是一個悶不透氣船塢。」  
Ethan很捧場地笑了聲，而這讓Benji更加低落了一些，但願Ilsa可以讓Ethan總是這樣開心地笑著。

Ethan把車停在距離飯店有一段距離的地方，接下來會有其他人接手車子，而Benji沉默地跟在Ethan身後，Ethan的腳步不快。  
「所以，你還好嗎？」Ethan問，Benji可以感覺到他語氣裡的小心翼翼。  
「噢，呃，剛剛稍微檢查了一下，Lane只是綁了炸彈，我是說，有一點擦傷和瘀青，當然沒有──」「Benji，我是說我不在的這段時間，你還好嗎？」Ethan打斷了Benji，回頭看了他一眼。  
「喔。」Benji停頓，艱難地想了一下，乾笑，「我想就是，沒有你在的時候，人生沒有那麼刺激？」聲音比他自己想像的平板，他慌張地又補充，「我是說，Will從來不會告訴我你的消息，但沒有消息就是好消息，我猜？」然後他自虐地想著自己的慌亂根本毫無道理，Ethan不需要承受他的情緒。  
他很喜歡Ethan，也只是這樣，Ethan沒有任何義務回應。  
「我很抱歉，Benji。」  
「噢，工作嘛，我跟你說過我也知道這些風險了。」Benji不知道Ethan為了什麼道歉，他根本沒有什麼好感到抱歉的，這讓他有點焦慮，「應該是我要抱歉，我、呃，被綁架了，讓你們⋯⋯」「你不需要道歉，那不是你的錯。」  
「我猜我們接下來要花一個晚上互相道歉？」Benji打趣地說道，Ethan也笑了。  
其實Benji自己知道是Ilsa對Ethan的邀請多多少少讓自己分心了，心底漂浮著小小的罪惡感，他想要轉移話題，讓自己不要陷入更糟糕的情緒，他口氣隨性地問：「所以，你接下來會去找Ilsa嗎？」  
Ethan轉頭看了Benji一眼，問：「我為什麼要去找Ilsa？」  
「她剛剛跟你說『你知道怎麼找到我』，上一次她這麼說的時候，你就跑到摩洛哥去找她了不是嗎？」Benji回。  
「『我們』去找她，為了找到Lane的突破口。」Ethan的口氣聽來嚴肅，停頓了一下放軟了口氣，「我很開心在維也納看到你，也很高興你選擇留下來。」Ethan伸手揉了揉Benji的肩膀。  
「哈，我永遠都不會拒絕你的，兄弟。」Benji也拍了拍對方的肩膀作為回應。  
或許這個時機他可以學Ilsa抱抱Ethan？  
這個想法一浮現在腦海中，立刻被Benji自行強力否決了，他對於不知足的自己嗤之以鼻。

「我很想你，Benji。」Ethan說。

Benji呼吸停滯。為什麼他要這麼說？這是什麼意思？朋友之間的想念嗎？朋友之間會這麼說嗎？  
Ethan在這個時候跟櫃台報上他的假名，領到了他們房間的鑰匙，他轉頭看著愣住的Benji，而後者傻傻地對著他眨眼，Ethan笑了起來，溫暖的、甚至可以說是有點害羞的笑容。  
Ethan拉著Benji的手──他的手很溫暖──很快地搭電梯到了他們的房間。

「你想我嗎？Benji。」這是進到房間後Ethan說的第一句話。  
他今天經歷太多了，Ethan還牽著他，Benji腦子在這一刻放棄運轉，他本能地點頭。  
Ethan面對Benji，深情款款地望著他，Benji想他可能累壞了，或者早一點的時候他其實被炸死了。  
因為Ethan深情款款地吻了他，然後Ethan退開，但他們地距離還是進得嘴唇近乎相碰，Ethan捧著他的臉，說：「抱歉，我剛剛應該先問的，我可以吻你嗎？」Ethan說話時嘴唇碰到Benji的，Benji把「好」說進了Ethan的嘴裡。  
再一次分開的時候，Ethan滿意地看著對方通紅的耳朵，說：「我不想要在餘生後悔，我希望知道我對你的感覺，你被Lane帶走的時候，我覺得我只能感覺到恐懼和悔恨。」Ethan握緊了Benji的手，有點太過用力了，但Benji不想要他放開，「我要你回來，然後我要讓你知道我愛你，Benji。」  
「很積極的方式。」Benji心跳快得像是要跳出來了，但他還是成功地擠出一句話，「雖然你可能已經知道了，但是順帶一提我也愛你。」  
「我其實不知道。」Ethan的嘴角上揚的弧度更大了，「我以為你會推開我，問我在搞什麼之類的。」  
Benji對於這個多餘的擔心翻了個白眼，問：「為什麼你剛剛在外面的時候不吻我？」  
「我不覺得我控制得住。」Ethan提示地用髖部磨蹭了Benji相同的部位。  
喔。

接下來的事情，讓Benji這麼說：即使他們已經超過二十四個小時沒有闔眼，他和Ethan還是給了他一次久違美妙的體驗。  
更好的是，Benji想，這應該就是他未來每一天的生活，和Ethan Hunt 做愛，然後躺在他的懷裡聊天。  
「你不知道我喜歡你多久了，從你第一次出現在在我面前，你和Julia在一起，我花了一段時間檢討和下定決心，再也不要愛上直男⋯⋯呃，順帶一提，實際上我也是貫徹了這個決心，我確實只有喜歡過你一個直男──結果其實好像也沒有那麼直。」Benji笑了一下，「但我還是決定要成為外勤，我覺得那樣可以有更多機會幫助人，大概吧，然後你回來了，我如願以償得到了和你一起工作的機會，一開始不太順利，但沒有想到即使如此，我們有了更多互動，我知道你是多好的一個人，勇敢、忠誠、聰明、溫柔、幽默、還會捧場我的無聊笑話、幾乎不會叫我閉嘴⋯⋯而且超辣。」  
「哼嗯⋯⋯」Ethan抱著Benji，湊到他的頸窩，「我現在就可以再做一次。」  
Benji覺得自己像在夢中，用臉頰摩挲Ethan的頭頂，繼續說：「總之，那時候我發現，如果你在我身邊，我根本沒有辦法不喜歡你，不過接下來，你就開始失蹤大半年──那時候你和Will聯絡，我就想，可能我也不是這麼特別，Will確實是一個比我更靠得住的人，直到維也納。」  
「你知道我跟Will聯絡，是為了確保越少人知道越好，而且這樣你也比較容易通過測謊。」Ethan的聲音悶在Benji身上，像是在撒嬌。  
該死，好可愛。  
「哼嗯。」Benji不置可否地哼了聲，「作為你的男朋友，我勸你最好不要再消失另外一個六個月了，Ethan Hunt。」  
「好的，男朋友。」

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了這麼久，有很多好像都已經寫過了，不知道為什麼一樣的事情我要寫那麼多次，但反正我就是寫了。  
> 我總是在想MI:RN應該就是Ethan和Benji在一起的關鍵時刻，Ethan幾乎溺死在Benji面前、Benji被綁架，綑了炸彈生死交關，在這樣的狀況下，他們總該有一些覺悟的。（濾鏡max）


End file.
